


It's very kind to me

by DreamsConstellation



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: Alexa and Scar's relationship in the background, Alien Sex, Aliens, Anal Sex, Fluff, Human/Monster Romance, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Other, Predators - Freeform, Sensual Play, Shameless Smut, Xenomorphs (Alien), Xenophilia, Yautja, is coming in next chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: Thinking about what would happen if the Xenomorph, which had captured Sebastian de Rosa, was in love with him.





	1. Protecting your beloved

Sebastian held Alexa's hand, trying to pull her up.

'Come on, Lex. You can do it' he groaned, pulling stronger. The same time, a horrid serpent appeared from nowhere. De Rosa realized it was the one the predators had been fighting with. Hissing, it caught him by the legs and dragged far from woman hanging on the edge.

Sebastian yelled and struggled, but the alien didn't stop until they were in side corridor. It was quite large recess, quiet and a bit cozy, if you could talk about cosiness being captured by terrifying monster. 

'Fuck!'' the archaeologist tried to kick off the serpent's grip. 'FUCK OFF!'

The creature hissed pulling him closer.

'No!' he cried, closing his eyes. His heart wanted to jump off the chest. 'Please...'

What this serpent did to one of the predators was so awful and terrifying. It probably also had killed the second one. Those creatures had no mercy and he knew he wasn't going to make it. Not this time.

Seconds was passing and it wasn't giving the final blow. Sebastian slowly opened his eyes again, to saw a skull, with the diamond pattern, above him.

The alien breathe heavily, his slime was dropping all over Sebastian's clothes, but it seemed the creature wasn't going to attack. The grip on the man legs was still firm, but somewhat gentle. It's claws started to stroke him surprisingly softly.

'What are you doing?' asked Sebastian, siting up and again trying go release. He pushed the alien's hand, but it hissed, quietly this time and clenched his claws over de Rosa's wrist.

'Let me go!'

The alien roared, shaking it's head. It seemed obvious to Sebastian, the creature was responding.

'Why?' he asked.

The serpent pressed his hand to it's chest. That was quite affectionate gesture, but Sebastian still didn't get it.

'I don't understand...'

The alien gurgled tenderly and making de Rosa scared again, snuggle it's large head into the man chest.

'What...?! You mean...? _Dio_ '

This time the creature rose up, and standing on all four limbs, put it's chin on Sebastian's head.

 _That looks a bit protective_ , thought de Rosa.  _Is this monster protective of me?_

It seemed it was. Sebastian had no idea what to do in this situation. It was still better, being cared by the alien, than being killed by it. But what if the creature would like to keep him close all the time or worse, would like to have sex with him? God! Being raped by it... Sebastian shuddered at the thought.

Alien felt it and pressed him tightly to it's chest, stroking his back gently.

'Listen...' murmured de Rosa, thinking how to escape. 'We can't stay there...' he said. 'It's dangerous... I have to go back to the surface.'

The creature squeezed him harder.

'Please. This hunters will kill us both if we don't get out.'

Sebastian, of course, didn't want bring this monster on the surface, but hoped he would get rid of it somehow, during the way up.

'Shhhhhhhh' hissed alien, what sounded quite unsure. It loosen it embrace around the man and at this moment alarm in de Rosa's watch rang again.

'Come' he said, slowly releasing and taking the monster hand. 'We'll find the exit.'

♢♢♢

He had never feel more weird. Wandering the corridors of this old temple with the giant serpent who could rip him off in blink of an eye, but didn't do it. This night was getting more odd with every minute.

Sebastian noticed that his new friend (Pattern, like he started to call him in his mind) was little bit injured. Despite diamond pattern on it's skull, (which had been made by predator's net, as the archaeologist assumed), the spike of it's tail had been cutted off.

'What happened?' de Rosa pointed at the alien's tail.

It hissed painfully and scratched the bas-relief depicting a predator, near which they passed by.

'I thought it was you, who started the fight' teased Sebastian, forgetting himself for a while. It was easy, when the monster acted like a big, friendly dog.

'Ghhssshhhh' fizzled the serpent with affection, covering Sebastian in it's arms.

'Oh...' the man realized something. Pattern had attacked predators only then, when he, Sebastian, was in danger. 'I see...'

His friend gurgled softly, stroking his hair.

'You're very cute, but we have to hurry. Come along, Parttern. I hope, I can call you like that?'

Another soft gurgle confirmed his belief, that he could.

They were wandering further for the next ten minutes, and when the alarm in Sebastian's watch rang again, they waited till the temple change again, then choose the first corridor which seemed empty.

It was a mistake.

Out of nowhere appeared Pattern's kin. There were four of them. Sebastian froze with no idea what to do, his new friend stood between him and the rest of the aliens.

' _Dio, aiutami..._ ' de Rosa's hand involuntarily reached the pendant with the cap, hanging on his neck.

Pattern hissed threateningly, but the others of his kind, didn't seem scared. Three of them attacked their brother, and pulled him off Sebastian. The fourth one took de Rosa in its arms and dragged him violently to the chamber near by.

Sebastian noticed it was wet, slimy and in the centre stood some egg-like object. Only then, the alien dropped him on the ground and the archaeologist, hitting his head, lost consciousness.

♢♢♢

When he woke up, glued to the wall of this wet chamber with the slimy substance, one of the eggs-like objects just started moving. He watched it, trembling with fear and cold.

Something was getting out of this egg... Something looking like a giant spider. Unexpectedly it jumped high and started to fall straight in his direction. But it had never reached the target. Large, dark shape ripped it off with one slash of it's claw.

'Pattern!' gasped Sebastian, definitely happy to see his extraordinary friend. Alien approached and gently release him from the sticky substance. Then it pressed his head to the man chest and gurgled.

'I'm fine, and as I see, so do you' de Rosa stroked it's head. 'Thank you so much, my friend.'

But suddenly the alien rose and took a defensive posture.

'What?' Sebastian frowned, but after a while, he knew exactly what.

'Miller?!' that was Lex voice. So she was still alive! Wave of relief flooded him, when he turned to the alien.

'It's okay, Pattern. Be good boy, please. That's my friend' he patted it's back, to calm its down and shouted: 'Lex?!'

'Sebastian!' she appear in sight and wanted to run to him, only then she noticed the serpent. 'Oh no!'

'Relax Lex, it's not dangerous' de Rosa said quickly. 'It helped me, actually.'

Alexa looked quite confused, but in the meantime, behind her back, appeared one of the predators. He didn't look confused at all, targeting his weapon in Pattern.

'No!' Sebastian covered the creature with his own body. 'Stop it! Its not going to hurt anyone.' He wasn't sure if that was true, but had to protect his savior. However, at the moment, Pattern act really peacefully for a horrid serpent.

Unfortunately, this gesture wasn't going to stop predator from killing the alien, at all. Yet, when Alexa stood between the hunter and his aim, it was different. Predator lower the gun with small murmur.

'That's my friend, alright? Don't kill him, please. I don't care about the serpent, but since it is important to my friend, you can't kill him as well.'

Predator roars, turned around, what looked like he was offend, and started to do something with his watch. Sebastian, still holding his hand on Pattern's back, rose his eyebrows at Lex.

'What are you doing?' she asked the predator.

He turned back to them and made a gesture which was undoubtedly a symbol of an explosion. They all understood, he was going go blow up that place.

'Fine. Do it' Alexa nodded. 'I hope it'll kill every one of them'

Predator threw the watch in the middle of the chamber and then, they all started to run.

Pattern, running on all it's four limbs, stayed close to Sebastian. It was certain, it could run faster, however it didn't even try.

De Rosa wonder, for a second, what if they would live and reach te surface? He should get rid of Pattern as quickly as possible, but how? How to get rid of an alien, who seemed to be in love with you? And left it there? For death? It wasn't best time for wondering about that, still they didn't escape, and that was far more important, than what to do with Pattern.

He concentrate on breathing and minding his steps, as they were running down the main stairs of the temple.

'It's close! I see the tunnel!' shouted Alexa. She reached the lifting platform as first and began activating it.

Pattern became anxious.

'What is it, mate?' asked Sebastian, stroking his head.

'Ghhhhhshhhhh' hissed the alien, looping his tail around de Rosa.

'Lex...?' the man touched his pedant. They hadn't much time.

'Ready!' Woods finally activated the platform, but the same time she did so, something attacked the predator. It was one of the serpents of course. Pattern growl at it, covering Sebastian with it's body, but more of the serpents were coming.

Lex took a weapon and without hesitation, blow off the head of the one, which attacked the predator.

'Come on, Sebastian!' she shouted, when Pattern release him and attacked it's own kin.

'But...' the archaeologist was tore. Pattern helped him so many times and now, when the alien needed help, he would just leave him there?

The ground shook, what was the explosion, for sure.

'Get him!' he heard Lex's impatient yell and in next second he was held by giant arm, rushing up on the lifting platform.

'Noo! Pattern! What about Pattern?!'

'Wake up, Sebastian! You know this creature couldn't live on Earth!' shouted Lex. Couple seconds later they reached the surface, jumping off the tunnel and falling on the ground. But the explosion was so huge, they had to run further. The ice was crashing beneath them.

'Quick!' Alexa pushed him forward, while the buildings around were collapsing.

They didn't stopped until they escaped the village area, on shaking legs, panting hard. Sebastian looked at the destruction and felt pity for his alien friend. After all Pattern wasn't that bad.

Lex touched his arm.

'Come on, Sebastian, that was just an ugly monster.'

'Yes..., yes indeed..., but it was very kind to me.'


	2. Introducing your mother and other problems

Silence. Silence, so overwhelming, it almost hurt.

Sebastian sighed heavily, sitting on the ground, while Alexa and her predator shared some intimate moment. He also could have some moment with Patter right then, if only he hadn't left the alien alone. It was quite short and sad story, him and the serpent. Just when he started getting attached, Pattern was gone.

Suddenly, loud crushing break the silence and the gigantic serpent came from under the ice.

'What the fuck is this?!' de Rosa jumped up and, without hesitation, started to run, following Alexa and the predator.

'Their queen or something?!' shouted Lex in response.

The enormous alien attacked the predator. Sebastian and Lex hid in some wrecked building, and watched monsters fight.

'I'll help him' said Alexa after a while, taking her spear and skull shield, and ran toward the fighters, before de Rosa could stop her.

'Wait!' he decided to not let die his last companion. He ran after her, but stopped immediately when saw that something else is coming under the ice.

'PATTERN!' the archaeologist yelled the name of his alien friend with relief, once more this night.

'It's alive?... So maybe the others survive too?' gasped Lex anxiously, but Sebastian didn't care at the moment. He was truly happy to saw Pattern in one piece. 'Listen... maybe the big one is it's mother... looks like it want to introduce you' snorted Alexa and jumped up to help the predator.

Sebastian wanted to join the fight too, but was pushed down by Pattern's tail. The alien growled at him, that was definitely a warning:  _Don't mix up!_ , and got back to fight.

With its help, Alexa and the predator defeated the mother, or the queen, or whatever it was. They pushed her straight into the water, with a large, metal container attached to her leg.

'I hope that thing is not going to survive this...' said Sebastian, approaching them. Pattern immediately snuggle into his chest.

'You alright, buddy?' the archaeologist smiled to it.

'Ghhhhhshhhh' gurgled Pattern in response.

'Oh god, find a room for yourself or something' Alexa rolled her eyes. 'I need to rest, let's make some camp here. We'll sleep for couple of hours and then go back to the ship' she did a little dumb show, for her companion, pretending she was sleeping.

The predator nodded and waving a hand at them, went, probably looking for a shelter. Lex hurried after him at once. Sebastian and Pattern looked at each other and did the same.

♢♢♢

Scar, as Alexa started to call him, found quite nice place in one last standing cottage. After some time, when large fire lighted up the hearth, the place became warm and cozy enough to get rest and relax.

Alexa had gone upstairs with Scar and they still did not come back. However, Sebastian wasn't afraid about her, he heard their quiet steps and voices. He himself, curled up on makeshift bed, with metal mug full of hot water. Pattern covered him with it's arms, murmuring softly.

'You want some?' asked the man.

The creature snorted and shook his head.

'Fine... but I'm wondering what are you drinking and eating, despite humans of course.'

Pattern gurgle, stroking Sebastian's belly.

'Hey, stop that' Sebastian brushed it's claws away. 'I don't want to be ripped of.'

His companion murmurs calmly again, like it was saying:  _I won't hurt you._

'Oh, you don't say...' teased Sebastian, taking a sip and standing the mug on the floor. 'Now, I think I'm going to sleep.' He lay down, covering himself in a old blanket he found there. Pattern wrapped around him, pressing his body gently to its own.

'Good night, sleep tight' yawned de Rosa. Pattern responded with gurgle.

He know that didn't seem safe to sleep in the alien arms, but he felt that strange certainty about Pattern. Something stronger than any fear or common sense.

♢♢♢

Sebastian woke up, feeling something sticky on his cheek. For a moment, he thought that all the events of the expedition, was just a drem, but then he opened his eyes to find Pattern licking his face.

'Time to get up?' he chuckled, pushing it away.

'Yes! So move your ass' Alexa replied instead. 'We're going back to the ship.'

Sebastian dared to ask if she was going to take her new friend with.

'If he would like to join us, I can't see why not. When we'll be there and I can have shower and eat something nutritious, I will figure out what to do next.'

'So that's mean I can take mine friend too?'

'I don't know if it's safe... There are still some crew on the ship...'

'You see it's not dangerous' Sebastian pointed on the alien, which was playing with broken board, like a caricature of cute puppy.

'One false step, and I'll have to blow it's head off, you know that?'

'Yes, we both know, don't we, Pattern?'

The alien nodded, hissing in a friendly manner.

They were ready in next five minutes. Scar find them one of the Weyland's vehicles. Surprisingly, it was unharmed , so the way back to the ship was quite easy.

More difficult was dealing with the ship crew, when they saw only two of the team of twenty people, into the bargain, in the company of two monstrous creatures. But Sebastian left it to Alexa, what was good idea, because she managed to convince the crew that their companions were harmless and needed to come aboard.


	3. Making love

Sebastian stepped out of the shower, covering his lower half in a towel. His cabin on the ship seemed so comfy after everything he had gone through. He put on his pepsi cap pedant and lay on the stomach on his double bed. It was so encouragingly soft.

'Ghhhhhshh' Pattern landed on his back, rubbing against him lovingly.

'Ouch! Be careful, mate' he warned, turning to face the alien. 'I think I can sleep for ages now. What about you?'

Pattern denied with the head movement and put its hand on the archaeologist belly, sliding it down. One claw hooked the towel, and tried to take it off.

'Pat, stop that!' Sebastian sat and hold the xenomorph's hand. 'We can't do it. I know you want, but I don't think it would be... you know... proper... Anyway, I assume it's not safe for me.'

Pattern drew nearer, looping the tail over its beloved, gently stroke his arms, back and chest, played with the cap pedant and de Rosa's hair.

Sebastian smiled. It was really a bliss, when the alien did that.

'You are so wicked...' he murmured, feeling like his doubts were fleeing away.

'Gggggggghh' gurgled Pattern, pushing him back on the bed and gently taking of the towel.

'You think it _is_ safe?' asked Sebastian, trying to not forget himself and sank in the pleasure, yet. He liked this creature, he felt some weird attraction to it, but also he didn't want to die during sex.

Pattern nodded, stroking his chin with one of its claws. Other clawed hand doffed Sebastian's nipples and slid on the belly, then abdomen and slowly, very, very slowly brushed his cock. De Rosa bit his lip, while Pattern started to softly play with it. The alien's claws were cold and slimy, but felt so damn good over his prick.

'I bet, I'm going to hell, for enjoin this, so much' he gasped.

Pattern mouth cuddled in his neck and the alien murmured comfortingly. Its slime covered Sebastian's skin, but he didn't mind.

'How is it, you're so adorable, while the rest of your spices, wanted only to kill all that lives?' he cupped the alien's jaws. 'I mean... is that because you're fond of me?'

Pattern nodded anew, it's claws released the archaeologist cock, and started tickling his leg, up and down the thigh.

'Why did you stop?' Sebastian took the alien's hand and led it to his penis once more.

Making sounds almost like giggles, Pattern stroked him harder then. De Rosa bowed his back while the moan of pleasure escaped his mouth. Xenomorph licked his neck and collar bones, still caressing the cock.

'Ohhh... Patty...' groaned the archaeologist, clenching his fist on Pattern's shoulder. 'It feeeels great!'

The other slimy hand, started fondling his balls and, after a while, the bottom.

'Are we really going that far?' asked Sebastian breathlessly, noticing the xenomorph's claws were dangerously close to his entrance.

Pattern hissed, gently putting one claw inside

'Wow! Pattern, easy...' moaned the man. 'That hurts a bit...'

His lover took out the claw and pulled him closer, taking his legs up, over its shoulders.

'What...?' de Rosa didn't have time to react, when he felt something hot and hard pressing against his rears.

'What's this?!' he was surprised, since he had been never noticed any genitals in the area of Pattern's crotch. Maybe it was hidden until the intercourse? Because that thing, poking him, was definitely a penis.

Before he could think about it longer, Pattern entered him with loud roar.

At first it was so painful, Sebastian squeaked only and tears appeared in his eyes. The alien noticed something was wrong, it didn't withdraw, but stopped moving, letting Sebastian adjust to his length and size.

'Gggggggrrrhhhhh' it gurgled quietly, as if he was asking: _Is everything alright now?'_

'It's fine...' the archaeologist petted its mouth. 'I just need couple more seconds.'

So Pattern fondled him more, with so much care, and sensitivity, Sebastian quickly felt relaxed again and the alien could continue fucking him.

'Ohhh... _Sì! Sì! Sì! Questo è tutto._..' panted the man, when xenomorph's hips started to move violently. One of it's hand still stroked him. 'Soooo, soooo goooood... don't stop... don't... please...'

Pattern, still having the archaeologist legs flipped over its shoulders, leaned and rested its hand, the one which didn't stimulate Sebastian's cock, on the bed, next to its partner's head. Its shoves was really stiff and rapid, however the archaeologist enjoyed it much, now when he used to it.

'Pattern... Oooo... Pattern...' Sebastian moaned loudly, wrapping arms around its neck. 'Oh! I'm... Oh!... _Dio!..._ I-I-I'M CUUU-UUU-MII-IIIING...'

A powerful spasm of orgasm pierced through his body, making his muscles tighten. But Pattern didn't stop, he was still shoving, a bit harder, hissing windedly .

'C-come on, mate...' Sebastian chugged, touching its chest sensually, hoping that would help. He was in the heaven of pleasure and wanted the same for his partner.

Finally Pattern roared once more, stiffed for a while, than collapsed heavily on de Rosa's body.

'Y-yes, that's it... Good job...' said Sebastian, still trembling with delight. He embrace the xenomorph lovingly. 'You were great... That was the best orgasm in my life.'

'Ggghhshhh' gurgled Pattern weakly.

Sebastian chuckled a little.

'I hope that mean, you want more.'

That was true. Pattern wanted much more.

Sebastian decided he had to wash off his lover slime and other discharges. Fortunately, they were not corrosive, like his blood. He pulled up from under the xenomorph and got back to the bathroom. When Patter rested a bit, it joined him.

'You wanted to wash or... something else?' asked Sebastian, pulling him under the falling water.

In response it buried it snout in de Rosa's neck. The archaeologist smirked.

'I see...' he murmured, kissing the alien's neck.

And they made love again.

Sebastian moaned anew with his face pressed to the shower window, when Pattern fucked him from behind. Doing it, he xenomorph, covered the archaeologist handpalm with his claws, and folded their finger.

De Rosa lips curved in unconscious smile.

♢♢♢

'I think I may be in love with you' said the man, sighing with affection.

He was lying on the bed where he had been carried to, by his unusual lover, after lovemaking in the shower. Pattern was gently stroking his, still naked body when Sebastian said so.

It looked up at him, and with a gurgle, gave him something, that could only be a big smile.


	4. Deciding whether both of you want to have children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no smut in this chapter, I'm sorry! But I promise, it will be smut and smut only in chapter 5 :)  
> Stiil, I hope someone will like this chapter :) 
> 
> Kudos are very, very nice to me, but I would like to read Your opinion, so please leave comments too :)

Sebastian woke up bit sore. The pain mainly focused on the area of his ass. Anal sex had its faults, however, the advantages prevailed.

His back was pressed to Pattern's chest. Their limbs were folded so tightly, he had trouble knowing which one is his. He knew, the xenomorph wasn't sleeping anymore, because he felt its gentle touch, over his shoulder.

'Good morning, gorgeous' Sebastian chuckled, turning to face his lover.

Pattern murmured and left very slimy kiss on his face.

'I see that already become a tradition' mumbled the archaeologist, wiping the slime, with the back of his hand. 'Lovely morning kiss. Thank you.'

Pattern stroke his belly  fondly, what seemed like it want to play with Sebastian again.

'Now? No, Patter... we can't do it all the time. I'm hungry and you should eat something too. We'll have sex later, alright?'

The alien hissed pitifully, but let de Rosa got up and got dressed.

'Don't be sad, _il mio angelo._ ' Sebastian kissed the top of its large head. 'Life is not only about sex, isn't it?'

Pattern seemed very disappointed.

♢♢♢

They went to the canteen, where couple of sleepy crew members were eating their meals. As they saw Pattern, they got anxious, but since it didn't pay attention to them, the crew calmed down.

Sebastian took two large plates and put little bit of almost everything from the buffet on them. Then he leaded his friend to the table and put their meals on. 

' _Buon appetito_ ' he smiled and sank his teeth into fried bacon.

Pattern, who were sitting in front of him, looked at the food and back at its lover.

'Huh? Don't you like it?'

The alien took the plate and shook the food off of it. Sebastian frowned, but when he saw Pattern started eating the plate with its inner jaw, he chuckle.

'I see now. If you want, you can have fork and knife as well.'

Pattern hissed at him.

'When I'll finish, you can eat my plate too' giggle the archaeologist teasingly. The alien snarled.

'Better don't tease it' someone put a tray next to Sebastian. 'It can kill you in one hundred ways.'

'Hello, Lex. How are you?'

'Fine' Alexa nodded, sitting on the chair. Scar, with two full trays in both of his hands, sat on the another one. 

'I see your friend likes to eat well' noticed Sebastian, but Lex didn't take up the topic.

'We heard you' she said, looking at him seriously. 

'What?'

'We heard you and your friend yesterday..., I mean, before you went to sleep.'

'Oh.' Sebastian, feeling like his cheeks started to burn, gave Pattern quick glimpse. The alien stopped eating and looked at Alexa, like it understood what she was talking about.

'You were quite loud. I assume, you had sex with it, don't you?'

'Even if I had, it's no one else businesses.'

'Sorry to disappoint you, but it _is_ everyone's businesses. Oh Sebastian, it may be that this creature can reproduce! I don't want to be brutal, but... now you can  have its germ inside you! Don't you get it?'

Sebastian took a deep breath. He hadn't thought about it for a moment, but it could be true. He looked at Pattern, once again, with terror in his eyes.

'See? You even didn't think about the consequences of this temporary pleasure.' growled Alexa.

Another growl came from Pattern, as it jumped on the table and pushed in between her and Sebastian.

'It's okay, Pattern! Calm down!' de Rosa rose his voice, catching the xenomorph's hands. He got scared, that it might attack Woods. But the same time Scar got up in a flash and locked Pattern's throat in his grip, roaring.  The alien started choking, trying to escape.

'STOP THAT YOU STUPID BEEFCAKE!' screamed Sebastian, trying to detach the yautja large fingers from Pattern's neck. 'YOU'LL HURT HIM!' 

'Scar! Knock it of!' ordered Alexa, only then the predator release the xenomorph.

It landed on floor, still choking.

'Pattern, are you alright?!' Sebastian jumped to the alien, helping it to got up. Eyes of everyone in the canteen were watching them.

'I'm sorry... Scar is a bit overprotective...'

'Yes, I noticed that.' admitted the archaeologist, massaging his lover neck. 'But Pattern is not without fault, so I think we'll forgive him, won't we?' he looked at the alien. 

It nodded, hissing quietly. 

'Now,  Pattern, please, don't act like that anymore. Remember what Alexa told us? You can stay with me, but you have to be peaceful.' 

It nodded again, while looping its tail over Sebastian and squeaked softly.

'I know you only tried to protect me, but you don't have to protect me from Alexa, alright? I can manage, myself.' He petted Pattern's chin, smiling to it. It was easier to understand what the alien meant with every moment. 'So, let me see your neck now.'

'It'll be fine' said Alexa, who was still watching the scene. 'But I don't have that certainty about you...'

The archaeologist looked at her and frowned.

'What do you mean?'

'We have to examine you, Sebastian. Will you let me do it of your own will?'

'Examine? Me?'

'Yes. I'll see if you had any foreign body inside. If you're clear, then you and your friend can do whatever you want, but if not...' Alexa gulped. 

'Yes, yes... I know....' Sebastian didn't let her finish. 'Fine, then. Let's do it now, without wasting more time.'

♢♢♢

'I trust you Patty. I know you would never hurt me in any way. But let them do what they want and then they'll leave us alone' said Sebastian, sitting on high medical table in the on-ship medical lab.

Pattern made wretched sound, putting his head on de Rosa's lap.

'I'll be fine, it's just X-rays and blood testing' he stroked the xenomorph's head.

'Ready?' asked Alexa, appearing in company of a lab worker. 

'Yes' de Rosa nodded and turned to his lover. 'Pattern, could you sit over there?' he pointed to the chairs against the wall. 'And please, don't move till Alex and the medical don't finish.'

The alien brushed his thigh with its hand with tenderness and obeyed. He was very proud of Pattern at that moment, and also felt some embarrassing satisfaction that the xenomorph listened to him. 

Alexa and the medical approached the patient. 

'Hi, my name is John' greeted the medical. 'How are you feeling, Sebastian? Dizzines? Nausea? Fever?' 

'No...' the archaeologist shook his head. 'I'm feeling quite well.' 

John examined his lymph nodes on the neck, looked into his throat and in his eyes, measured the temperature and, finally, took a blood sample, then asked him to enter the room with the X-rays.

Few minutes later, Sebastian was sitting back with Pattern, waiting for the findings. He was afraid. He knew that Patter wouldn't deliberately use him as a host, but maybe the alien even didn't know, what threatened to have sex with it. 

It looked like the xenomorph was upset too. He was squeaking quietly, cuddling to de Rosa's. 

'Everything will be fine, don't worry' Sebastian tried to cheer it up, but it was quite hard, while they both could get killed in the next few minutes. He had no illusions, he knew that if he was infected, Alexa would destroy Pattern right away. She will probably try to help him, but surely, it will not work. 

This was not how he had imagined the end of the expedition.

'Sebastian?' it was John. He came with the findings and with Alexa. 

De Rosa got up on trembling legs. 

'Yes?'

'You're fine' the medical smiled. 'No sign of parasites and the blood tests are actually great.'

Sebastian felt like a stone weight was lifted from it heart.

'So that's mean...'

'So that's mean: I declare you husband and wife' chuckled Alexa, interrupting him. 'But please, don't ever decide to have children.'

'You think, you're funny?' 

'Kind of' Lex shrugged. 'I'm glad you're fine, Sebastian, but I have to go now. I promised Scar, I will give him English lesson.'

De Rosa rose his eyebrows with little smirk on his face, at this. It looked like Woods was growing some attachment to the predator. 

'What?' snorted Lex, her lips' corners twitched. 

'No... nothing' chuckled Sebastian, but then, a sudden thought came to him. 'Wait... I've just realized something... In the canteen, you said:  _we heard you_...'

'So?'

'First I thought _we_ , mean you and the whole crew, but... now I know it meant you and Scar, of course! And again, that means that you also spent the night together!' he shook his head, pretending he's disgusted. 'And it is you, who preach me.' 

Alexa laughed and rolled up her sleeve. Sebastian looked at her arm and noticed, that on the joint of the elbow ,there was a mark after the needle prick.

'I did it before breakfast' she said. 'I'm not a hypocrite. I am as clear as you.' 

'So...' Sebastian stroked Pattern fondly.  'It seemed making love with aliens is quite safe.... ' 

♢♢♢

When they left the lab, Sebastian took Pattern on the outer deck, so the alien could see the southern lights.

'Isn't it amazing?' he sighed. 'I just can't believe I stood here so recently with Miller and Lex admiring it blithely ... We had no idea...'

Pattern watched him carefully for a while, then hugged from behind and leaned its chin on his head, what was quite comforting.

'Thanks, mate' de Rosa squeezed its forearm. 

They stood like that for couple of minutes, until Sebastian got cold. 

'I think we had something to do...' he took the alien hand and leaded it back under the deck. 

Pattern made curious noise.

'You know what I mean' told Sebastian with lustful smile. 'I promised we'll have sex later. We can say, later is now... Come.'


	5. Making love (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Hope You'll like this one - contains smut only!

Sebastian leaded Pattern to their cabin (it was funny, how fast he started mentally called it "their cabin", no longer only "his cabin").

When they were inside, he pushed his lover on the bed saying:

'Lay still, Patty. I will join you in a minute' and he entered the bathroom.

He took off his clothes and had a quick shower. It was unnecessary, he knew that he would be fully covered in Pattern's slime after five minutes, but still, he liked to wash before sex.

When he came back to the room, he noticed, Pattern was waiting in the same position, he had left him, showing all its teeth in a smile.

'What a good boy' giggled the man, wiping himself with a towel. Then he threw it away and stood in front of his lover, exposing his naked body.

The xenomorph purred appreciatively, what made De Rosa giggle again. He climbed on the bed and then he sat on the xenomorph lap.

'Alright, yesterday you were satisfying me, now it's my turn. But first, I would like to explore your body, find out what is pleasing to you and what's not. Will you let me do that?'

Pattern nodded quickly, but it couldn't help and put its hands on Sebastian's body.

'No way! I said it's my turn.'

De Rosa took Pattern's wrists and pressed them to the bed, above the xenomorph's head.

'Don't move,  _mio dolce ragazzo_ ' he brushed Pattern's forearms with his fingers, slowly directing lower, to the shoulders and torso. The alien murmured loudly, surrendering to his lover.

Its body was mostly tough and cold, but there were some soft places, devoid of the exoskeleton with strong muscle beam. It was the sensitive spots, Sebastian, with a soft smile on his lips, was looking for. He found one, below the rib cage, on the alien's stomach. When he touched Pattern there, it throated and shook, while his muscles tightened. That explained why the alien so often stroke Sebastian there.

'Like it, hmm?' asked the archaeologist.

Pattern nodded, purring loudly.

'How about here?' Sebastian slid his hand lower, to the area, where the genitals are, usually. He wanted to find, where his lover penis is hiding.

The Alien bowed his back when the man's fingers ran across this spot.

'Oh, I see....' De Rosa did it again, and again, making Pattern roll around the bed. Finally, he saw like a little gap on its crouch opened and the cock was slowly protruding.

'Nice' he said, touching it gently. It didn't have the balls, only long and thick, slate rod. Sebastian slid his hand up and down sluggishly, watching the xenomorph reaction. It clenched its fist on the bed cover, panting. Its slime amount increased and got thicker. Sebastian sitting between its legs, saw as its thighs and belly looked almost wet.

He fondled Pattern's cock with one hand and the other was still exploring. He noticed something under the tail. A little hole, possibly an anus.

'Oh...' he tilted his head to had a better view. 'Would you like if I penetrate you there?'

Pattern nodded, so Sebastian carefully inserted one of his fingers inside. The alien squeaked weakly.

'Is it unpleasant? Should I stop?' asked the archaeologist.

The xenomorph shook its head, spreading its slime and saliva all over the bed and Sebastian.

'Fine' chuckled Sebastian, stroking its cock harder. 'So, hold on, dear.'

He lifted his torso above the alien and pressed the head of his, already hard penis to Pattern's entrance. Pushing forward, he felt his lover tight muscles around. The xenomorph growled and looped its tail around de Rosa's waist, pulling strong like it wanted Sebastian to be even more close.

'Feels good?' asked the man, pinning the alien down. 'Or you want me to stop?'

The noise Pattern's made, sounds like pleading for more, so the archaeologist didn't stop, fucking it in the same monotonous movements. His tight's fronts slapped the alien's arse, but the sound of it was drowning in both of them moans. De Rosa's cheeks became red.

Sebastian arched his back and tilted head back, feeling the climax is near. Pattern stroked his stomach, hooking one of its claw on the belly button.

'Fuck!' gasped the man. ' _Dio!_  It's so, so, so... good...'

'Ghhhgghhhhsss...' came the response.

Sebastian squeezed his had over Pattern's prick, feeling it pulse. Finally, the alien came, and his cum erupted all over the bed and the archaeologist body, but he didn't mid now since his own pleasure overwhelmed him.

'Patty...' he murmured lovingly, laying on the alien chest, after a while. Pattern wrapped arms around him and snuggled his mouth in its lover's neck.

'It was so good and satisfying, but still, I want more...'

The sound Pattern made, was almost like a chuckle.

'I see you want more too'

The alien nodded.

'That's good... But first I had to wash... And this time don't come after me to the bathroom, alright? Just wait.'

When Sebastian came back, Pattern was checking the nightstand, next to the bed. 'That's a book' said the archaeologist, seeing that the alien's claws brushed over the pages of his favorite book. It looked at him over the shoulder and smiling widely, took the book and climbed on the bed again. Sebastian sat next to him.

'I hope you don't eat it...'

Pattern didn't do that, just handed him the book.

'It's for reading... Look and listen...' he opened the book and using finger as an indicator, began reading: 'It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife...' Pattern looked at the book over his shoulder, clearly interested, so Sebastian didn't stop reading, till he grew hoarse.

'Enough...' he said, clearing his throat. 'I see you like it, but I need to stop now. I will read to you later again, okay?'

Pattern nodded and took the book from Sebastian's hands. It checked it once more, with great curiosity. Sebastian was astonished, that his alien friend was so much into literature. This horrid creature, enchanted by Jane Austen... that was extraordinary!

'I thought you want more lovemaking... but I see, I was wrong...' he said finally, standing up, but Pattern didn't let him do that. In a blink of an eye, it pinned him down to the bed.

'Easy...' chuckled Sebastian. 'Easy my boy...' he brushed the alien head. 'You are so sweet and... emmm... Pattern... What are you doing?' he frowned. The xenomorph slid down and started to gently play with de Rosa's cock, its mouth dangerously close to it. 'I bet that is not safe...' started the man carefully, but Pattern made comforting hiss and its inner mouth protruded, softly looping over the prick.

'Uh...' moaned the archaeologist, tilting his head back. 'P-Patern...'

He wasn't expecting that his lover could give him a blow job, but it was doing it, in its own way. What a surprise!

Pattern inner mouth slowly went up and down his cock, it felt so tight and wet. Sebastian just couldn't resist anymore, and let the xenomorph did whatever it wanted. One clawed hand was wandering around his belly, and the other held firmly his thigh.

'I...' sighed the archaeologist, gripping the sheet. He was so close, so overwhelmed by Pattern efforts. He found his lover damn hot doing what it did, although just a week ago he would not have thought about being attracted to an alien species. Sebastian came thinking about that. A loud moan broke off his lungs while pleasure flooded him.

'You are too good to be real, Patty' he said after some time when the xenomorph lay down next to him and hold him close.

'Ghhhhhhshhh' replied the alien, brushing its mouth against de Rosa's hair.

'But, you know... I'm a bit worried...'

Pattern seemed anxious at his words.

'I mean... what we will do when we came back to the civilization...?'

 


End file.
